


Daigaku-imo

by Yusuke (foxjar)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: Free Verse, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/Yusuke
Summary: The two devil summoners share their favorite food.A free verse poem for Raido/Raidou.





	Daigaku-imo

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: firsts.
> 
> I originally wrote this as a series of tanka, but I think it flows a little better as free verse.

When Raido visits his other self,  
he brings their favorite food:  
sweet potatoes, glazed with honey;  
Raido's excuse for coming.

They eat in silence.  
Raidou never seems to stop smiling,  
and Raido decide it's because of him.  
He likes how it paints his face.

When Raido kisses him for the first time,  
he tastes like honey and love.  
He has no excuse to share;  
he just wanted to kiss him.

Apologizing feels strange,  
but when the words leave his lips,  
Raidou pulls him in for another kiss.  
Raido never wants to leave.

But Raidou doesn't ask him to stay,  
and that is enough of a push for him to return home to his world —  
without his Raidou.


End file.
